Great Boggly Tree
|place = Boggly Woods|shop = Pungent's Shop|lead = Puni Elder|species = Punis, Jabbis|maj = Punis|min = Jabbis|enemy = X-naut forces, piders, pale piranha|image = Great Tree.jpg}}'''Great Tree '''is a tree located in Boggly Woods, acting as most of the second level. The Great Tree is home to several kinds of species, such as Pale Pirahnas and Piders. The Great Tree is also the only known location of Punis and Jabbis, which live in their rivalry in the tree. As well as holding species inside, the Great Tree holds: the Emerald Star, the Super Boots, the Puni Orb and plenty of Star Pieces and Shine Sprites. History 1,000 years before Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there was a wise Goomba living in Boggly Woods. She knew that the poor Punis were being attacked and harmed by Jabbies and Piders, and so she hollowed out the tree for the Punis to live in peace. After the Shadow Queen's spirit was sealed away and the Goomba hero still had the Emerald Star, the Goomba hero knew that she had to get rid of the Emerald Star eventually. So, she gave it to the Punis to protect until another hero would arrive and take it from them. The Punis hid the Emerald Star in a fountain underneath a switch that takes 101 Punis standing on it to reach the room below. Characteristics The Great Tree has an entrance to the outside and a Secret Entrance right above it. The Great Tree has many rooms, switches and Puni Orb Pedistals. There are also places in the Great Tree where you need a certain number of Punis to activate it and go to the next space. The Jabbies rest in the Great Tree, too, and created two hives inside. One hive has ten Jabbies and the other has 100 Jabbies, as well as Jabble found in Pungent's Shop so there are only 111 Jabbies proven to exist. The Punis make their home all throughout the tree, primarily in the entry way. There are many puzzles inside the Great Tree that require Mario, Koops and Madame Flurrie. Many of the switches inside Great Tree require the work of Mario, Koops or Mario and Koops. There are also several obsticals that Madame Flurry must blow away, like the invisible thingy blocking the Secret Entrance. On the outside of the Great Tree, there are several roots and an invisible !-block with an FP Plus badge inside. There is also a body of water next to it, and there are several rooms inside that have water. There is a Toad standing outside the Great Tree marveling about it. Trivia * Professor Frankly has four circles on top of his bookshelf with images of a moon, a star, a sun and a Puni. There is a puzzle in the Great Tree that Mario can skip parts of if the player memorizes the order of the circles in Professor Frankly's room. *The Great Boggly Tree is the equivalent of Raphael the Raven's Tree in Paper Mario and the Dotwood Tree in Super Paper Mario. *Some rooms involve guiding the Punies down to a bottom layer of it during chapter 2 can be skipped entirely by utilizing semi frame perfect jumps to the lower pipes. This oversight carries all of the Punies with you, usually skipping a sort of mandatory Pider fight and saves a few seconds in speedruns. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Places Category:Needs image Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Area